


The Boy on the Moon

by devilindistress



Category: SHINee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilindistress/pseuds/devilindistress
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy - a boy who loved music and the moon and everything in between.





	The Boy on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this for one of the prompts of a 30-Day SHINee Challenge on a SHINee Amino. The prompt was "A Post Dedicated to Jonghyun." Instead of writing a letter-type post, I wrote as if he and the others were characters in a book (in third person). I know it's short but I hope you still like it! Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a boy - a boy who loved music and the moon and everything in between. As he created symphonies and melodies, he thought he was all alone. That is, until four more boys like him came into his life. They lived together for so long until they became more than his friends. They became his brothers. After that, his voice wasn't alone anymore. He was accompanied by those four other voices which made them shine as brightly as the stars in the sky. Together, they brought happiness to the world with their music. They sang and danced. They performed in front of oceans of pearl aqua. He even gifted the world with songs he wrote and his soothing voice comforting them late at night. He and his brothers brought limitless joy to the people around them.

But somehow, somewhere along the way, something went wrong. A darkness started to eat at the boy's mind. Still, he kept on going. He kept pushing through, believing that the darkness would go away. His brothers were there, his friends were there, but the darkness remained, instilling fear and doubt until finally, the boy broke. It was not his fault. It was not anybody's fault. It was just the darkness. It ate him up from the inside until it hurt, until it was too much to bear.

Thousands wept at his passing, It was a joyless day, not just for his brothers, but for everyone. A bright light was extinguished and everything became darker. The darkness thought it had won - that it was finally able to claim a radiant light. But that's where it thought wrong. The darkness would never be able to snuff out his light, because as long as people remember him, his light would always be as bright as the stars and would always shine on his four brothers.

The four brothers never forgot him. They always made room for him, because they knew he was always there. They were five and always will be. He loved the moon, and they knew that now, he would always be there, watching them from above.

Once upon a time, there was a boy - a boy who loved music and the moon and everything in between.

And he did well.


End file.
